saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Technique Crafting
is the discipline to learn how to create a new technique in Endless Utopia Online. Overview and Lore Technique Crafting, as the name suggests, is a feature in the game that allows a player to create a new technique. Technique Crafting was used in the first days of Agea, as the six races discovered they were able to perform superhuman acts by using their Aera. After thousands of years, they have learned to use Aera in millions of ways, creating thousands, if not millions, of techniques. This is why the game has already programmed thousands of different abilities. The system EUO uses is capable of understanding when a player wants to create a new technique, and therefore, allows them to create them. It is possible to use Technique Crafting with either Energy Bending or Elemental Bending. It should be remarked that Technique Crafting should not be confused with Elemental Creation since the former deals with creating a new technique while the latter deals with creating a new element. It is possible, however, to create a new technique with a new element, but this posses the double difficulty of learning to use the new element and creating the new technique at the same time. It's important for the user to create a new name for this technique so that it can be identified by the system. Crafted techniques can be taught to other players, though this is rare to happen, considering the creator has an edge over any other player. Depending on their difficulty or skill necessary to perform Crafted techniques, techniques can be Ranked. So far, no player has crafted an S-rank Technique. Factors Imagination Considering the number of techniques already in the system, a lot of imagination is required to create a new one. It is possible that, while trying to create a new technique, a player ends up using a technique already in the system. If this happens, the menu will show this to the user and reveal the name of the technique being used. A more basic form of technique crafting that requires less experience and imagination is one that only changes an already existing technique in some way. Affinity and Experience Affinity is also a factor that has an influence on the creation of a new technique. One can create new techniques more easily with an Element or an Aera-type one has used for a considerable amount of time, and the elements or aera-types tend to match with the affinities of the user. For instance, it will be easier for a Terran to create an Earth technique than it will be to create a Fire or Darkness, or Wind. It will be much easier for an Alterer to create an Alteration technique that it would be to create an Emission, Conjuration or Illusion technique. Even when affinities are a fundamental factor in the crafting of a new technique, the experience is as important. An Aera user may also be able to create a new technique with an element or aera-type different than their affinity if they spent a great deal of time training in that specific element. Activation Requirements Activation requirements, simply put, are the steps or process the user must perform to use the technique. Some techniques have rather simple requirements, but in other cases, it's necessary to properly fulfill several requirements. If the user lacks the experience required to create a certain technique or if his Aera reserves are too low, it is possible to set up certain conditions or requirements for that technique, therefore, making it more feasible in the first place. Conditions can also be used to increase the power of the technique, though this increase is weaker than that of a limitation. It is impossible to break the conditions that were set to create a technique, that is because the simple existence of that technique is inherent to that or those conditions. Limitations and Vows Since the new ability is a product of the mind and will of a student of Aera, it is possible to create self-imposed restrictions or limits to a technique, and therefore increase its strength. For instance, if one consciously decides something along the lines of "I will only use this technique on Sundays" or "I will only use this technique against certain people, and manages to abide by that rule, that particular skill will become stronger. These restrictions are known as "Limitations", and the act of performing it is called "Vow". The stricter the Limitation, the stronger the user's resolve, and thus the more their ability is strengthened. If the vow also contains some sort of punishment for not following it to the letter, it will result in the ability being strengthened even further. Unlike Activation requirements, which cannot be broken under any circumstance, it is possible to break a Vow, but doing so will result in the loss of the ability it was used on, and it also carries the risk of destroying one's capability to use Aera. List of Crafted Techniques *'Godspeed' (Gabriel Bernhard) *'Lightning Cutter ' (Minato Kamina) *'Pressure Slash' (Akeno Izanami) *'Sephiroth Arms' (Michael Constantine) Category:EUO Category:EUO Terminology